


Visual Stimuli

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's NSFW Sentence Starters Fics [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Inspired by Netflix's Sex Education, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-OT6 - Freeform, Sexual Dysfunction, Slurs, it's essentially a circle jerk, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup suffers from erectile dysfunction after the events ofMaces and Talons, and gets a little help from his friends.





	Visual Stimuli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilingualpelotuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilingualpelotuda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928509) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> This is also on my tumblr.
> 
> This was written for a prompt sent in to me by bilingualpelotuda, “Does this/that feel good?” "with whatever HTTYD ship you are feeling today!" The prompt was from [this prompt list.](https://holland-ish.tumblr.com/post/172225731705/50-nsfw-sentence-starters-somebody-asked-me-if-i)
> 
> This is inspired by the Netflix show Sex Education, in particular with regards to Otis’s issue (and I guess even Adam’s problem early in the show), and I even use a line that Maeve says in the show about “We made him cum”; the line in the show was “Your words made him cum.”). A shoutout to wingardia who sent me an [ask](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/182009106616/so-youre-saying-hiccup-cant-pleasure-himself) after I had talked to bilingualpelotuda about how Hiccup would be Otis in an Sex Education AU, and made a reference to trauma. This fic is essentially [this post I made.](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/182037025116/an-ot6-or-pre-ot6-scenario-inspired-by-sex)
> 
> I noted “Taking Turns” by evilwriter37 as inspiration because of a scene in that fic where they all kiss Hiccup one after another. (Mine ended up being in the same order but reverse.) 
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge, after the events of season 2, **Maces and Talons** but also after season 3’s **A Grim Retreat**.
> 
> Some minor references in the end notes.

“Does this feel good?” Hiccup asked himself as he stared at his flaccid cock.

No, he decided.

It did not feel good.

Hiccup had not had an erection or an orgasm since the defeat that Viggo Grimborn handed to him months ago. What was he feeling? Dismay? Impotent? Uncomfortable? Frustrated? Horny? All of these things at once?

It certainly wasn’t helping his general demeanor, which seemed to have become cranky.

And this was after his and the Riders’ little vacation, so he should at least be a little less stressed. But he still couldn’t get an erection. Which meant he couldn’t orgasm. Which meant he felt upset. And he couldn’t help but think about this constantly. This constant reminder that Viggo Grimborn had defeated him once, and could certainly do so again. A reminder of his actual impotence.

He could not help but continue to think about it later in the day at the dinner table with the rest of the Riders, as he picked at his food.

He could feel Astrid and Fishlegs’ discerning eyes on him without even looking up. Maybe even Snotlout’s and the twins’ as well.

“So… are we just gonna ignore the Rumblehorn in the room?” Ruffnut asked, finally. “What’s up with you, Hiccup?”

“Ruffnut!” Astrid chided.

“What? Like you weren’t gonna bring up his behavior lately?” Ruffnut replied. “I see you looking at him. You too, Fishlegs.”

“I’m right here,” Hiccup said, sounding exactly as irritated as he felt.

“Well, uh,” Fishlegs began. “We’re wondering what’s the matter. You’ve been moody and…”

“And while you’re always awkward, you just look uncomfortable,” Tuffnut added.

Snotlout chuckled.

“Uh,” Hiccup began. “It’s uh… not the sort of thing that’s polite to talk about.”

“Oh, come on!” Snotlout exclaimed. He threw his hands up. “Tuffnut once described a bowel movement at the dinner table and you did _nothing_. So, don’t give me that nonsense about politeness. Come on, it’s us.”

Hiccup glanced at Astrid and Ruffnut.

“What are you looking at me for?” Ruffnut asked. “I’m not the one who did that; my twin did that.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened and he glanced at the door, wondering if he could flee. Toothless was not in the Clubhouse at the moment but he could—

“Don’t even think about leaving,” Astrid said, practically reading his mind.

He yelped.

“Guys, it’s not something I’m comfortable talking about. It’s a body issue,” he whispered.

“What, like your leg? _We_ joke about that. _You_ joke about that,” Snotlout replied.

“No, not my leg,” Hiccup said, softly.

Ruffnut let out a very loud “Hmm.”

“Hiccup, is it a body image issue?” Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup scratched at his hair behind his ear.

“I don’t think it’s that,” Hiccup said. He did like the look of his genitals, so he was pretty sure it wasn’t something like that.

Hiccup looked down at his plate and tried to avoid the five pairs of eyes that were staring at him.

“Hiccup, seriously, what’s wrong?” Snotlout asked. “You know we’re not gonna stop bothering you until you talk to us.”

Four other voices expressed their agreement with this.

And those voices grew irritating. He was tired of the questions.

“Fine!” Hiccup exclaimed. “I haven’t been able to get an erection or have an orgasm in _months_!”

The room was quiet for a moment until Fishlegs finally spoke.

“When was the last time?” Fishlegs asked, matter-of-factly.

“Before the Viggo fiasco,” Hiccup replied, miserably.

Fishlegs nodded, like it made sense to him.

“You’ve been stressed, so erectile dysfunction—” Fishlegs began.

“Impotence,” Hiccup said. “I’m impotent.”

“Hey, what’s impotent?” Snotlout whispered a little too loudly.

“Me, apparently,” Hiccup replied. “Can’t even get an erection.”

“Hiccup, stress can cause difficulties with erections, and given the stress you’ve been dealing with lately, it’s understandable,” Fishlegs said gently.

“But he’s also stressed about the fact that he can’t get it up,” Tuffnut said.

“It just… makes me feel terrible, like I’m not a good leader. What kind of good leader can’t get an erection?” Hiccup asked.

“Your penis has nothing to do with your leadership ability,” Astrid said. “Do you think we’re thinking about whether or not your penis is doing anything while you’re leading us?”

“Uh…” Hiccup began.

“I mean, I’m _sometimes_ thinking about his penis—” Ruffnut began.

“Ruffnut!” Astrid exclaimed.

“What? Remember the time I tackled him? I’m pretty sure I felt his cock!”

“Not the point I was trying to make, Ruffnut,” Astrid replied. She held her hands out. “Hiccup, genitals are not a factor in leadership ability.”

“You’re the best kind of leader,” Fishlegs said. “You lead by example. I told you this, remember?”

Hiccup nodded. “You did, Fishlegs.”

“Okay, back to Hiccup’s problem with his dick,” Snotlout began.

“Way to be abrupt,” Astrid replied.

“Have you tried thinking of something sexy?” Snotlout asked.

“Uh, yes?” Hiccup replied.

“Think about a cunt right now,” Ruffnut said.

“No, think about a cock!” Snotlout exclaimed.

He looked at Fishlegs, who decided to mime a penis going into a hole with his hands.

“It’s ambiguous,” Fishlegs said.

Hiccup tried to think about those things, but… it just didn’t work.

“Imagine having a finger in your butt touching your prostate,” Tuffnut said.

“Wow, uh… that’s really specific,” Hiccup said, nodding his head in a gesture. “And it’s a nice thought, but… nothing.”

“Do you need visual stimuli?” Fishlegs asked.

“What? Don’t tell me you have pornography lying around the Edge,” Hiccup said. He scratched his head. “Somehow I would not be surprised.”

Ruffnut chuckled.

“Not exactly what I meant,” Fishlegs said. He gestured at the other Riders.

“Oh!” Snotlout exclaimed. “Am I being allowed to walk around naked? Am I?”

“Let’s all get naked!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Well, why not?” Astrid said, taking her pauldrons off.

“All of us? Me too?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes!” the other five exclaimed, in various states of undress. Ruffnut had her breasts out already.

Hiccup focused on removing his clothes, giving his friends some semblance of privacy.

His cock was still flaccid at the moment as he looked at it.

“Quit staring at it,” Snotlout said.

Hiccup looked up; Snotlout was naked below the waist, and had an erection.

“Yes, I have an erection, you’ll get one too,” Snotlout said, he started to pull his tunic up.

“He sounds so sure,” Hiccup mumbled.

“I was about to say that,” Astrid said. She shrugged her shoulders in a way he typically did and her breasts moved as a result.

Hiccup removed his pants, and stood with his hands swinging at his sides. He would probably get scolded if he put his hands in front of his cock, so he didn’t.

They were all naked.

“This feels weird,” Hiccup said.

“Oh, come on, we’re all friends,” Ruffnut said. “We live together. We can see each other naked.”

“Can I sit down?” Hiccup asked.

“Go ahead,” Fishlegs said.

Hiccup sat down on his pants, sitting with his legs open.

And the other five sat down around him, their genitals very visible to him. Astrid and Ruffnut specifically sat in a way that showed him their vulvas. Everyone’s genitals were on display. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut each were in various stages of erection. He had no way of knowing what Astrid or Ruffnut’s arousal states were without looking closer, but judging by Ruff’s grin, she might be aroused. But she grinned like that often. He briefly wondered: was she aroused often? Before feeling like that was an inappropriate thought to have about his friend.

“Yep, you’re all naked. There are your genitals,” Hiccup said. He paused. “So, what’s the plan? We’re just going to sit here and stare at each other’s genitals? The word ‘genitals’ is starting to feel really weird to say.”

“Visual stimuli,” Fishlegs said.

“Yes, I see penises and vulvas,” Hiccup said, matter-of-factly.

“Not getting hard?” Snotlout asked.

“Obviously not!” Hiccup exclaimed, frustrated. He threw his arms upward in a frustrated movement. He groaned and then his hands pointed at his flaccid cock.

There was silence for a moment. The gang shared glances at each other.

“I’m gonna say something and it’s gonna sound _really_ controversial,” Ruffnut began.

“Isn’t that your eternal mood though?” Hiccup snarked.

“Hiccup,” Astrid said. It sounded scoldy. So, he raised his hands in apology.

“Think about us?” Ruffnut suggested.

The reaction from the other four when she said that, involved pointing and exclaiming, “Yeah! Think about us!”

“Take a breath, and then… think about us,” Fishlegs said. He took a deep breath.

Hiccup followed suit and then, let his mind stop worrying. He looked at the genitals of his five friends, and thought about his mouth on each of them, hearing the sounds of their pleasure, he wanted to move his fingers across clits and tops of cocks, and ohhh wow.

“What are you thinking about?” Ruffnut asked.

“Performing oral sex on each of you, touching you with my mouth and fingers,” Hiccup said, just letting himself say it frankly. Hiccup couldn’t help but let out a gentle moan. Arousal?

He felt _something_.

“Feel anything?” Astrid asked.

“The thought makes me want to touch myself,” Hiccup admitted. He shrugged.

“Do it!” five voices exclaimed.

He almost expected it to become a chant.

Hiccup’s hand slowly moved towards his cock, simply held it.

“Any other thoughts?” Tuffnut asked. “Like… say… one or more of us, with our fingers in your ass, touching your prostate.”

Hiccup panted at the thought.

“You’re really into my prostate,” Hiccup said.

“I wish,” Tuffnut muttered.

Hiccup made eye contact with him, and Tuffnut held two fingers up. Nearby, Snotlout did the same, grinning, and Hiccup looked at him.

He then glanced at the other three.

Oh, _fuck_.

They were all doing it.

He whimpered, and started to stroke the length of his cock, letting his thoughts drift principally to the idea of any of the five with their fingers touching his prostate.

Oh.

He moaned softly.

He felt it.

“Yes,” Hiccup murmured.

At the exact moment he realized he was hard, several voices said “Boner!”

“He has an erection!” Snotlout cheered.

“So, what, you’re all gonna watch me jerk off?” Hiccup said.

“Honestly?” Snotlout replied. He paused and licked his lips. “Yes.”

“Eh, don’t worry about us,” Astrid said. “We’re not meant to be an audience. Just…” She touched her breasts. “Visual stimuli.”

“That makes me feel like I’m objectifying you all,” Hiccup said.

“You’re not,” Fishlegs said, firmly. “Keep touching yourself.”

“Are we allowed to touch ourselves?” Ruffnut asked, maybe a little too loudly. One of her hands was hovering above her vulva, probably going to her clit; her other hand was moving her fingers in a tapping moment on her breast like she was itching to touch a nipple.

“Good question!” Tuffnut exclaimed. “Are we?”

“I mean… if we’re visual stimuli?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yeah?” Snotlout asked. His eyes, which had been very focused on Hiccup’s cock, had suddenly focused on Fishlegs.

“I don’t see why not?” Fishlegs said. “We all decided to be naked in front of Hiccup, after all. What do you think, Hiccup?”

His eyes mostly on genitals (including his own, gently stroking his cock all the while) while this had chat had been happening, Hiccup had not been paying close attention, so when Fishlegs said his name, his attention focused on Fishlegs, and said, “Repeat the question?”

“We’re wondering if we can touch ourselves in front of you, since we’re visual stimuli? I figure it’ll help?” Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup moaned and just the thought, the _thought_ made his cock throb and leak precum. His cock was basically saying, “Say yes! Please say yes!” But since he tried not to think with his dick… he gave it a thought with his actual brain.

And his brain agreed with his dick.

“Yeah, you can,” Hiccup said.

“Yes!” Snotlout exclaimed, and immediately had his own cock in his hand.

Ruffnut took a nipple in between her fingers and started to rub.

And _fuck_ , oh gods, this immediately helped. He threw his head back and moaned, and continued to stroke his cock, his fingers rubbing his slit in a way he liked, thinking about how nice it’d be to touch any of their genitals, if they let him.

He couldn’t help but watch their hands move to their genitals. How Ruffnut touched her clit briefly before just plunging two fingers into her hole, how Astrid’s fingers stroked her own clit, how Fishlegs gently rubbed his own cock, how Tuffnut had one hand just below his balls and the other holding his cock (Hiccup wondered if he was going to finger himself), how Snotlout was jerking himself off surprisingly not as fast or as hard as Hiccup would have expected.

Ruffnut just moaned, oh wow.

And Fishlegs let out a soft sigh, his eyes shutting in pleasure, too.

He probably would have stopped masturbating to watch them touch themselves, it was really quite lovely to see them like this but gods, seeing them like this? Had him _so_ turned on. His cock would have been annoyed if he so much as stopped moving his hand across the sensitive organ. And he _wanted_ an orgasm.

“This is so hot,” he whispered. He moaned.

His hand felt amazing on his cock, his cock was so pleased by the touch. And it felt amazing to watch them and have them watching him and they _wanted_ him to have an orgasm. And he wanted _them_ to have an orgasm. Maybe even cause them himself.

And in a way, by them masturbating while watching him masturbate, he kind of was?

His other hand stroked at one of his hard nipples and he sighed. That also felt lovely.

And _oh fuck_. He just heard Snotlout grunt.

“Hiccup,” Snotlout whispered, his voice filled with pleasure.

Gods, that made Hiccup stroke his cock a little faster.

Hiccup whimpered, ohhh, there’s that feeling again.

He’s _close_.

He glanced at Tuffnut’s hand and was Tuff fingering himself? Tuff moaned softly.

Astrid had a very focused look in her eyes when he made eye contact with her but her fingers were moving on her genitals. He heard a soft groan from her.

His breaths got heavier, his other hand held onto his thigh, and threw his head back.

“Oh, fuck,” Hiccup whispered. He moaned, and then whispered, “I’m so close.”

“To coming?” Ruffnut asked, huskily.

Hiccup could only whimper in response.

“Good,” Snotlout whispered. He grunted.

And when it happened, though he was realizing he was on that route already, it hit him so hard. Harder than a wank had before. He started trembling hard, and he cried out, mostly just noise but did he say “Gang” in there? But gods, his cock ejaculating, spilling into his hand and onto his belly felt so relieving that he couldn’t help but _sob_. And in the immediate aftermath, all he could do was just… lay on his back and tremble and let tears of relief fall from his tear ducts.

He heard Astrid curse and then heard her ask, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Such a good orgasm,” he was barely able to say.

“We made him cum,” Snotlout said, sounding quite smug and proud of himself.

When Hiccup had finished trembling, he said, “This is gonna sound weird, but can you guys kiss me?”

“Hiccup wants to kiss us!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s okay,” Hiccup began.

“Who said I don’t want to? Certainly not me,” Ruffnut said.

She made her way over to him rather quickly and gave him a kiss that was unexpectedly soft, especially coming from her.

Fishlegs had followed next, asking a gentle “You okay?” before leaning down— his kiss was gentle but full of passion, and Hiccup could sense the emotion behind it, and basked in it.

“My turn, Fishface,” Snotlout said. “Are you always this wrecked after an orgasm, dude?” he asked Hiccup. He patted Hiccup’s face and then he pressed his lips to Hiccup’s.

“Did you wanna go next or…?” Tuff asked Astrid. “Do we wanna bookend the kissing with both ladies being first and last or both Thorstons first and last?”

He tapped his chin in thought.

Astrid rolled her eyes, got to where Hiccup lay rather quickly, leaned down and gave him a firm kiss.

“Both Thorstons,” Astrid told Tuffnut after she stopped kissing Hiccup.

“Oh, you made the decision for me. Typical Hoff. On-brand for you,” Tuffnut said as he got over to Hiccup’s side, pushing his sister out of the way who exclaimed, “Hey!”

“What does that even mean?” Astrid whispered.

Tuffnut then leaned down and kissed Hiccup.

Hiccup kissed back each time he was kissed, and thoroughly enjoyed all the kisses he got from them. It was so lovely and wonderful, and he just felt so close to all of them.

Hiccup released a pleased sigh.

As he sat up, he asked, “Hey, gang, did you guys have an orgasm?”

They indicated they had not had an orgasm.

Hiccup guessed he had distracted them. Whoops. He may have felt a bit disappointed that they hadn’t had an orgasm around the same time he had.

Hiccup was tempted to offer to help bring them to orgasm, by means other than them watching him masturbate, but decided against doing that for now, even though he was sure it would have been a pleasurable experience for all involved.

“You guys should have an orgasm,” Hiccup said.

“Are you telling me to continue to fuck myself?” Ruffnut asked.

“I mean, not in _those_ words, but… yes,” Hiccup replied. “If you want to, obviously.”

“Obviously I would want an orgasm, Haddock,” Ruffnut said, and her hand went for her genitals.

And so, with his attention focused on each of them, he watched them as they masturbated. It was so wonderful and beautiful and so very hot.

He wanted to ask if they were thinking about him but they confirmed his unasked question when they actually reached orgasm.

Snotlout reached orgasm first, with a grunt, a moan, and what sounded to be “Ahh, Hiccup.”

Ruffnut was next, unsurprising to Hiccup, and when she did, the only two actual words that came from her mouth were a curse and his name, alongside a moan.

Fishlegs followed shortly after Ruffnut: a high-pitch whine, Hiccup’s name, and then crying out as his orgasm overtook him.

The next one to come was Astrid, who tossed her head back, whispered Hiccup’s name, and then let out a very loud sigh of release.

Tuffnut, who had been saying Hiccup’s name a lot while he masturbated, was the last to orgasm, and he definitely moaned Hiccup’s name.

Hiccup most definitely had an erection again by the time they had all had an orgasm, but he chose to ignore it while he smiled at his friends, who looked quite happy in their post-orgasm states and who smiled back.

“Now we don’t have time to unpack all of that,” Hiccup said.

**Author's Note:**

> The “think with his dick” line is a definite reference to South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut which has a line about “You need to stop thinking with your dick!” 
> 
> “I was about to say that” is probable/accidental reference to Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith where Anakin uses the same line.
> 
> And finally, yes, the ending line Hiccup says is a John Mulaney quote from the special John Mulaney: Kid Gorgeous at Radio City.
> 
> Also, yes, somehow I ended up referencing The Beatles song "With a Little Help from My Friends" (written by Paul McCartney and John Lennon) in the summary.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hands On Hips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603571) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
